An End Once And For All
by ARavingLooony
Summary: How I think the ending to ME3 should have gone if you took your LI with you on the final assualt on the beam that takes Shepard to the Citadel
1. Thanks For The Memories

A/N my own ending cuz the one Biow-I mean EA gave us to make us pay 4 shitty DLCs before we get the REAL ending sucked ass the beginning starts off at the part where Shep Anderson and hammer team are in the Mako near the beam my ending on what I think shoulda happened if u took your LI on the final assault on the beam.

Jennifer Shepard looked around the Mako's interior thinking about the final assault on the beam that would transport her up to the Citadel to activate the Crucible thoughts swirled in her head like a Maelstrom "what if something goes wrong, what if I don't have a fucking clue how to use the damn Crucible, what if something happens to Lia- no she couldn't think like that just keep her mind focused on the mission…..her last mission after this Shepard planned on quitting the Alliance and settling down with Liara and starting a family she thought back to that night a week before she had to go to Earth to stand trial for the Bahak incident where they finally reaffirmed their relationship.

"_Tell me what you want if this all ends tomorrow what happens to us" Liara asked smiling at Shepard_

"_I don't know marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children" Shepard quipped._

"_You just say these things" Liara playfully shoved Shepard's arm._

"_Goddess you were dead" Liara muttered tears starting to form in her eyes leaning over the desk with Shepard's old battered N7 helmet Shepard recovered from the Normandy SR1's crash site._

"_I got better" Shepard tried to calm Liara down._

"_This time but you're going to leave again when the Reapers finally arrive you'll dive into the fray" Liara said remorsefully while staring at the stars through the skylight in Shepard cabin._

_Shepard took Liara's hands in hers._

"_I spent 2 years mourning you so if we try this I need to know you're always coming back" Liara pleaded._

"_I dunno that's a pretty big promise to make" Shepard said with a coy smile forming._

"_Oh is it" Liara replied with her own smug smile._

"_I'd have to have something special to come back to" Shepard whispered seductively to Liara._

"_I'm open to suggestions" Liara replied almost unable to form the sentence due to Shepards wandering hands._

"That night was incredible" Shepard thought it was a real contender for best night of her life with the night before Ilos and the night before they fucked up Cerberus a few days ago she and Liara had finally reconnected after 2 years being apart they were finally back together where they should be in each other's arms.

Shepard glanced at Liara and noticed her giving Shepard that smug smirk as in saying "I want you now".

It took all of Shepard's self-restraint to not pounce on the Asari right there and ravish her no that would wait till they beat the Reapers then they'd go at it like 2 animals in heat.

As Shepard looked around the Mako she saw Anderson who was like a father figure to her during her time in the Alliance Anderson was noble, kind hearted, generous and always made time for his crew back on the Normandy SR1 keeping an open door policy.

some of the crew also mentioned how after the whole mess with Sovereign and Saren Shepard was a lot like Anderson in the same way he Captained the Normandy all those years ago she was always making sure the crew got anything off their minds talking with each of the crew she even talked to some of the crew that wasn't on the ground with her on missions she encouraged her crew to be open with her essentially Shepard threw the rulebook out the airlock on both the Normandy SR1 AND SR2 allowing crew members to 'fraternise' with each other

this led to a certain embarrassing moment however when Kaiden and Liara asked which 1 of them she had romantic feelings for clearly she had been giving Kaiden signals she had no idea she was giving him or maybe he just had a crush on her however Shepard politely told him that Liara was the one she indeed had romantic feelings for and thankfully Kaiden was a gentleman about it and apologized to her and Liara for the incident embarrassed he went back to his duties however he and Shepard remained good friends right up until Virmire where Shepard sacrificed him so she could save Ashley that brought up painful memories she kept thinking if she sacrificed him because he had romantic feelings for he- no that's not why I did it to ensure the bomb went off and got Ash outtta there safely Kaiden died a hero that day in Shepards books.

Shepard then glanced at Garrus the Turian sniper extraordinaire she met all those years ago while he was investigating Saren he also happened to think of him being a traitor and Shepard quoted "a disgrace to my people" she thought the same thing about Udina that snivelling slime of a man was a complete and utter traitorous prick Shepard wasn't surprised he was working for the Illusive man she didn't regret a second when the bullet from her M-77 Paladin pistol found its way into his head back on the Citadel coup him and the fucking Terra Firma bigot group of pro humans and Cerberus all of them had a special place in Hell reserved for them.

Garrus had been with Shepard since the beginning along with Tali so she didn't exactly find it surprising when she caught Garrus and Tali kissing in the main battery room after that every time Garrus left Shepard would say "so Garrus where you off gunna go do some Talibrations" and would always have a smirk on her face the only thing that did surprise her was how long it took for them to realize they were perfect for each other she looked over at Garrus and shook her head with silent laughter which Garrus caught.

"Why are you laughing at me Shepard" Garrus asked his mandibles twitching.

"I'm not laughing" Shepard replied feigning innocence.

"I'm not an idiot Shepard I may not know an awful lot about humans but that was totally the silent laugh you were just giving me then now spill it" Garrus said arms crossed over his breastplate.

"Okay okay I was thinking about the time I caught you and Tali kissing in the Battery room" Shepard said with a laugh.

"Oh" was all that came out of the Turians mouth "well why were you laughing about it" Garrus asked annoyed.

"Because it was soooo adorable how you 2 tried to make it seem like you weren't doing it and all those excuses coming out it just made it even more sweet" Shepard said finally coming down from her fit of laughter.

Garrus looked around the Mako and noticed everyone was smirking at him even Anderson who he admit he didn't know much about the man but he heard about on most Alliance ships you weren't allowed to get all buddy buddy let alone get in a relationship with crew mates and thankfully the Normandy wasn't just any old Alliance frigate and Shepard wasn't any ordinary Captain with Shepard he noticed all the rules he heard about Alliance fraternisation flew right out the airlock hell Shepard even managed to play matchmaker and get EDI and Joker together but Anderson being a high ranking member of the Alliance Garrus thought he would frown upon relationships on an Alliance vessel but as Garrus was looking at him he was just smiling and shaking his head in amusement he must have been the mentor Shepard talked about .

"yeah yeah laugh it up guys" Garrus muttered with what Shepard guessed was a smile although she couldn't tell.

"oh we will it'll be nice for me and Liara not to be the talk of the crew for once I'm soooo letting everyone know about you and Tali after the Reapers are done" Shepard replied

Ever since Shepard and Liara's relationship was found out their names seemed to be on everyone's tongues these days especially among the men crew members knowing that Commander Shepard was a lesbian every now and then they would be interrupted by some sniggers and smirks from the crew as she and Liara walked by there were a few moments when Shepard got particularly angry with the attitude some of the crew had after they found out about Shepard and Liaras relationship after the news had unfortunately reached Diana Allers she asked for an interview for Shepard to describe the best way for Asari to touch a human woman and how to pleasure an Asari properly.

As Shepard did the what the crew liked to call it 'Shepard stare' where she crosses her arms over her chest leans back and places a foot on the wall behind her with a raised eyebrow Diana finally got the message and bid a hasty retreat even though she wouldn't say it out loud she didn't exactly like Diana reporters always pissed her off apart from Emily Wong who Shepard helped back with the whole Saren mess Shepard sighed "where is she when you need her" she would of gladly accepted her onto the Normandy as an on ship reporter in a heartbeat though after Shepard gave Emily the data on Fist back in Chora's Den she soared through the media ranks Shepard smiled to herself as she thought about it if anyone deserved it would definitely be her.

The most annoying thing though is when Shepard and Liara's relationship was found out a few male members of the crew had the nerve to ask them if they could have a threesome with them Shepard was a hardcore lesbian meaning she'd rather the Reapers take over the galaxy than go to bed with a man after a quick calm but nonetheless big threat that involved the male crew members in question the airlock and Shepard 'accidently' pressing the eject button they got the hint and ran back to their duties now Shepard thought about it she and Liara hadn't exactly been….subtle when trying to hide their relationship she remembered now she and Liara often walked hand in hand through the CIC so that would surely cause some raised eyebrows and then there was the night before the attack on Chrono's Station Liara was down in her office on the crew deck when not long after they were bashing into bulkheads snogging each other furiously and Shepard remembered a surprised and flustered look on Ash's face on the Normandy then Shepard remembered that night and chckled to herself.

10:00PM on-board the Normandy SR2

_Shepard waited at the door to Liara's office_

"_Goddamit why does this damn door take so long to open" Shepard thought to herself._

"_Good evening Commander the information you recovered from your travels is on the terminal waiting for you!" the holographic sphere said in its usual monotone voice_

"_Thank you glyph "Shepard nodded._

"_Logging you out" Glyph replied._

_Shepard walked up behind Liara and put her arms around her waist and rested her head on Liara's right chin._

"_Evening beautiful" Shepard murmured softly._

"_Hello Shepard could yo-I mean mmhmm" Liara muttered unable to finish her sentence as Shepard started kissing her neck and massaging her crest._

"_Come to my cabin please you know I can't sleep without my favourite Asari Teddy Bear next to me._

"_Mhhhhmmm sorry Jen I have a lot of work to do and ohhh"Liara moaned into Shepards touch as Shepard's hands motioned for Liara to turn around._

_Liara turned around and looked into the deep Emerald eyes of Jennifer Shepard Liara as far as she knows she is the only crewmate to call Shepard by her first name instead of just Shepard sometimes Liara thought her life was a dream after watching many Earth movies both from present and past times she categorized herself as the geeky or nerdy girl who always gets picked on who often spends her time alone and not with friends this was very similar to the fact she preferred to be alone on Prothean Dig Sites she had toughened up a bit since she helped recover Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker but truthfully she was still the shy archaeologist that had a deep infatuation with Shepard bringing her to her next point of thinking this was all a dream she was with Shepard LIARA T'SONI the nerdy girl as she called herself who was shy and preferred isolation to chatting with a group of people was the one who Shepard Saviour of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors and soon to be Galactic Hero for beating the Reapers had fallen in love with as in the Commander Shepard Galaxy wide Icon who everyone of every species wanted to get in bed with but she was the one who was Shepards lover she was the one in bed with her racing across the Galaxy killing bad guys saving the helpless fighting the good fight and then making love to each other all night Liara keeps expecting this to be a cruel dream that shed wake up and be back on a Prothean Dig Site._

_Liara was interrupted by the sound of Shepard's whispering sweet nothings to her._

"_Please come to bed I need you" Shepard growled._

"_Well I guess I do need to relieve some… Stress" Liara playfully teased back putting heavy emphasis on the last word._

_Before Liara knew it she was being picked up by Shepard's strong and toned armsand carried out of her office._

**Meanwhile in the Mess Hall…**

"_Are you sure you wanna play this game?"_

"_Whatsa matter Vakarian you chicken"_

"_I don't even know what that is but I heard everything in the galaxy tastes like it but if youre suggesting I'm scared game on Vega"_

"_Age before wisdom"_

"_Okay"_

"_Back in my C Sec days I busted up a Batarian spy ring planning to assassinate a councillor"_

"_Please I fought over a dozen angry Batarians on Omega singlehandedly used 1 of them as a landing pad of a 3 story jump"_

"_Just warming up seeing what you had...…now I tracked down this guy Saren stopped him from raising a Geth army and unleashing the Reapers 3 years ago"_

"_Doesn't count you did that with Shepard"_

"_You're right I was with Shepard from the very beginning still think you can win this huh?"_

"_I can do this all day Scars"_

"_Funny you mention those ever heard the name Archangel?"_

"_I might've"_

"_You know you have IM Archangel"_

"_Maybe I heard something about that too"_

"_Then maybe you also heard that for a while the crime rate significantly dropped while Archangel did a little…housecleaning"_

"_so you ran a cleaning service on Omega back on Fel Prime I uncovered a pair of Harvesters had to kill em by myself oh that's not even the best part it left behind an egg and I trained it to let me—Scars are you even paying attention now?" James asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes but I'm paying attention to a more…interesting sight" Garrus replied amused_

"_More interesting than me training a Harvester to let me fly it" James asked._

"_Much more" Garrus replied smugly._

_James followed the direction Garrus was looking at which shot towards Shepard and Liara passionately trying to claim each other's mouth in-between breaths._

"_Damn wrong room" they heard Shepard mutter as they made it to the Med Bay._

"_well that was an… interesting distraction" James replied he thought that the Commander was interested in him after a few private conversations with her now seeing her with the Asari made him wonder if those were accidental signals she gave Vega he had no Idea Shepard was a.. ..Lesbian._

_Garrus chuckled "I get the feeling that's the first time you've seen the Illustrious Shepard and the good Doctor accidently showing off their…how you Humans put it extra-curricular activities?"_

"_They've do this before?" James asked curiously forgetting about what they previously were talking about._

"_They're going at it all the time when they're together as soon as their lips touch each other's it's impossible to pry them off I think they were an I think humans call it an..Item near the end of the business with Saren._

"_Just how did you know this?" James had to know._

"_Well when you hear Shepard saying very slutty things to a certain Asari Archaeologist when she thinks none is listening you tend to get suspicious._

"_Maybe she was just playfully flirting" James shrugged._

_Well things weren't exactly….quiet the night before Ilos._

_James knew about the mission on Ilos Ashley had chatted to him about it she didn't go on it but she told James what Shepard told Ash what happened down their involving the Conduit but he couldn't resist asking the next question._

"_What do you mean things weren't quiet the night before Ilos" he asked Garrus with a raised eyebrow truthfully he had a pretty good idea what he meant._

"_Do I have to spell it out for you…Jimmy" Garrus smirked._

"_Nah I'm just curious why things weren't quiet before Ilos" still trying to keep up his 'curious' charade._

"_Fine Shepard and Liara were fucking for a long long long…long time that night" Garrus sighed._

"_Just how do you know that" James asked._

"_Well when the crew sleeping pods were near the Commanders quarters it was kinda hard not to get an earful"._

"_You mean?" _

"_Yes I don't think Shepard or Liara realises just how loud they can be when they're….together poor Ash looked like she was going to have a heart attack that night"._

"_I'm guessing she heard it too" James questioned._

"_well her sleeper pod was right opposite mine you should have seen her face" Garrus chuckled._

"_well that's… good for the Commander at least" James shrugged._

"_oh I haven't told you the best part yet" Garrus said annoyed._

"_best…part" James said intrigued._

"_yes that very next day the mission to Ilos Shepard took me AND Liara on that mission" Garrus said._

"_Oh that must have been….awkward" James asked._

"_you have no idea I learnt things about the Commander that night I can't unlearn now plus the fact I only got about 3 hours sleep that night making my aim go all over the place making me ME! Pull off less headshots than Shepard did with her sniper" Garrus said annoyed._

"_Why didn't you mention it to Shepard" James said as he rested against a railing._

"_Oh yeah sure I'm sure that would go over well what exactly would I say? hey Shepard sorry my aim was off today but you see you and your blue girlfriend kept the entire crew awake the whole night because you and T'soni were too loud last night fucking you're brains out and it wasn't like I could've gone in the Commanders quarters and tell them to keep it down"._

"_Why not" James shrugged._

"_Well for one Shepard keeps the door to her room locked at night and the only other crew member who has the lock override for her door is Liara who was in the same room and the second reason is well you tell me have you ever been with an Asari before Vega?" Garrus asked._

"_No why" James replied._

"_Well when you mate with an Asari you do something called a meld from what I can remember I think there are 3 basic ones._

_1 of them is a meld that allows you to share information I think which is the meld Liara used on Shepard back with the whole Saren business to help Shepard understand the Prothean beacon she had in head._

_The second meld is the one you usually do during lovemaking you share pretty much every memory of your life with the Asari and vice versa._

_The third one is the one you do when you make a child it appears during lovemaking obviously but it takes some of the._

"_That's all the ones I remember anyhow besides even if the door was unlocked and I knew Shepard and Liara were doing it in there I wouldn't go in there anyway when you meld youre oblivious to anything but your partner" Garrus replied._

"_why not you could've got a few good pictures or vid clips of those two together could've sold a couple to Fornax they'd offer a generous amount of money for some pics of those 2 an-" James was cut off by Garrus giving him a menacing stare or a Turian equivalent of one._

"_Because unlike you I respect Shepard and Liara's privacy and I wouldn't go taking any pictures of them doing the deed together just to make a few extra Creds so a bunch of perverts could jack off to those 2 in a trashy magazine" Garrus spat._

"_Ok ok chill Scars I getcha point" James said holding his hands up at the enraged Turian before Garrus walked off shaking his head in disgust._

_**Meanwhile in the Med Bay**_

"_Hello Commander what can I Do—Chakwas stopped as she realised what the Commander and Liara were doing._

"_Commander I think you're in the wrong room Chawkwas said cautiously._

"_Oh for fuck sake" Shepard muttered again._

_Shepard and Liara continued through the Crew Deck each trying to gain dominance over the others mouth slamming into bulkheads as they stumbled towards the observation deck._

_**Meanwhile in the Observation Deck**_

_Ashley was just finishing reading one of the poem books Shepard had bought her whilst she still had 5 more to read she already read the first 5 while injured on the Citadel she was thankful she and Shepard decided to wipe the slate clean and be friends again after the incident on Horizon looking back Ash realised she was an idiot "god was such a bitch to her and she didn't even shout at me" Ash kept replaying Horizon over and over realising how wrong she was she shouldn't of said all those things to her on Horizon especially since she saw Garrus with her too that day ok she had a bit of a grudge against Turians after what they did to her grandfather on Shanxi but she knew Garrus was like a brother to Shepard and knew he hated Cerberus as much as she did_

_Sometimes she thought that Commander Shepard was the 3__rd__ coming of Jesus with….female parts she knew it was silly to think that especially since the Commander was an Atheist nonetheless she didn't laugh at Ash's belief in God unlike some of her previous superiors who did she did however say to Ash she believed or at least wanted to that after you die you go to a place where you can see all your family, friends and loved ones again she also asked her to speak freely about her concerns with working with Aliens back on the original Normandy after Ash delivered her speech on her opinion of Aliens Shepard just….nodded in understanding what happened to her Grandfather was bad but the severity of the situation meant she would have to work with Aliens like it or not truly Ash lucked out that day on Eden Prime in the CO and friend department._

_Ashley was interrupted by her door whooshing open expecting it to be Shepard she turned around to speak with her._

"_Shepard I wanted to thank you for—"Ash trailed off as she witnessed what was happening._

_Shepard and Liara were snogging their brains out against the open door to the observation deck she had hoped not to bring up those memories or nightmares as shed call them of what she heard that night before Ilos._

_Crew quarters 11:47PM_

"_Oh god kill me now please" Ash begged as she continuously slammed her head against the back of her sleeper pod trying to drive the noise away from her that was coming from the room right behind her…Shepards quarters that night Ash learned waaay more about Shepard and Liara's bedroom activities than she wanted to._

"_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck shiiiit don't stop" came the unmistakable voice of Ash's commander ,Shepard._

"_Oh keep going L shove another finger in there I need to be taught a lesson" came Shepard's voice again._

"_Err okay you've been a err very naughty woman Shepard you ahh can't escape me I'm going to have my wicked way with you whether you like it or not" came Liara's not so innocent anymore voice piped up again 4-5 hours of dirty talk and profanities being repeated over and over later Shepard and Liara finally both were exhausted with one last orgasm they cried each other's names out and fell asleep._

_**Mess Hall 09:32: AM**_

_The morning after Ashley was in the Mess Hall of the Normandy SR1 in a very far corner from everything and everyone else with a cup of coffee in her right hand curled up with her knees up to her head rocking back and forth muttering "can't unhear can't unhear can't unhear" over and over._

_Liara thought she saw someone in the distant corner of the mess hall she had come down for her morning…coffee Liara thought was the word humans call it as it gave her a great energy boost after what she and Shepard had done last night it would forever hold a place in her heart she lost her virginity to Commander Shepard and they were both now in a committed relationship no Reapers or galactic threats were looming in her mind at the moment just thoughts of her and Shepards bodies intertwined on Shepards bed and Shepard asked Liara if she wanted to move in with her to Shepard's quarters Liara was now literally the happiest Asari in the Galaxy she had a crush on Shepard since she rescued her from Therum she had no idea a simple silly infatuation with someone she would end up in an actual relationship with her and it was Commander Shepard too the Hero of the Skyllian Blitz but truthfully Liara didn't care that it was Shepard she fell in love with Jennifer Shepard the person not the Icon she was caring, loving also she was interested in all alien culture she often hear her talking to Tali, Wrex and Garrus about what must seem like mundane things to them but it fascinated Shepard Liara was glad she had Shepard in her life since Liara came aboard the Normandy Shepard had stuck up for her and blindly trusted her even though she knew she was Beneziah's daughter she was confidant Liara was telling the truth by saying she hadn't talked to her mother in years much to the rest of the crew's disbelief at least she had 1 friend and now Girlfriend on this ship._

_Liara eventually started walking to the figure slumped in the corner of the Mess Hall as she got closer she noticed it was Ashley she and Ash never got on much mainly on Ash's part she remembered when she asked Shepard a few days ago why Ashley has a natural distrust of Aliens and Shepard had told her of the incident involving Ash's grandfather and Shanxi Liara hoped eventually Ash would get over her distrust of Aliens eventually and hopefully they could become friends however Liara noticed Ashley was rocking back and forth muttering what sounded like can't see or unsee she didn't quite know she reached out a hand to touch Ash's arm and asked "are you ok Ash" Liara asked concerned. _

_Ash noticed Liara's hand was touching her after what she heard last night she didn't want her hand anywhere near her Ashe batted Liara's arm off her and ran to the bathroom and hastily rubbed at the spot where Liara's hand touched knowing what happened between Shepard and Liara last night made her scrub like mad she didn't want any of Shepards natural juices on her if Liara still had some on her hand._

_Liara watched as Ash ran off somewhere "she's acting rather odd" Liara thought to herself as she went back to Shepards quarters till they were ready to head down to Ilos and stop Saren._

_Ashley gestured Shepard and Liara to the elevator and she pressed the holographic interface for the elevator to take Shepard and Liara to Shepards cabin still snogging like mad on the elevator ride up they eventually arrived at Shepards Cabin "about damn time" Shepard growled before pushing Liara onto the bed and ripping off her armoured lab coat and started ravishing Liara._

**Back to the present: Mako interior 01:44AM**

Shepard smiled at the memories she had of her time on the Normandy with her friends and her soulmate Liara.


	2. No Shepard Without Vakarian

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather do this with" Shepard said as she stood up from her seat inside the Mako.

"I am with you until the end my love I am where I always wanted to be by your side in this life and the next I will always be here for you my love" Liara said enthusiastically as she and Shepard stared into each other's eyes till Garrus coughed awkwardly.

"It's been an honour serving with you Shepard now let's get out there and give the Reapers hell then I can return home safely to Tali and you and Liara can finally have the life you wanted Shepard with youre girl and remember there is no Shepard without Vakarian" Garrus said proudly.

"Were in sight of the target" Major Coats said as he touched his earpiece

"All right everyone this is it" Anderson said.

Suddenly the Mako rocked everyone inside it around clearly it hit something.

"Shit" Anderson cursed.

Everyone got out of the now trapped Mako and headed towards a ridge where down the bottom of a very long pathway laid the beam that would transport Shepard up to the Citadel to activate the Crucible.

Then a massive Sovereign class Reaper descended from the skies its 4 yellow lights glowing Shepard immediately recognised it "Sovereign" Shepard grumbled he was nowhere to be seen the entire battle now he shows up at the most annoying moment typical Harbinger.

"We gotta move" Anderson cried out.

"Come on" Shepard said as she jumped down the ledge.

"Hammer squads go go go" Anderson ordered.

As Shepard ran towards the beam with Harbinger firing at them as they charged Alliance soldiers and Mako's were being torn apart explosions were happening all around her and Shepard hoped Liara and Garrus were alright "Tali would kill me if I let anything happen to Garrus" Shepard thought as She Liara and Garrus made it nearer to the beam one of Harbingers lasers tore up the ground infront of her.

_Whaaa wait am I dead? Shepard wondered as she lay there on the gravel pain wracked her entire body then she noticed a voice one that she hoped she would be rid of forever._

"_GE T THE FUCK UP SOLDIER GET UP!" It shouted._

"_Who are you "Shepard asked to no one in particular_

"_Get the fuck up Shepard you won't make it as a soldier let alone an N7 if you just lie there NOW GET THE FUCK UP! It said still shouted._

"_Shepard need to get up" came the distinct alien voice which Shepard realised belonged to Mordin._

_Get up Shepard this time Kaiden's voice echoed in her mind_

"_we have analysed possible victory over the Old Machines will be 99.99% failure if Shepard Commander does not regain mobility soon" came Legions synthetic voice._

_GET UP! It COMMANDED._

"_Alright alright I'm getting up" Shepard grumbled._

It all came back to her then she got up piles of dead Alliance soldiers and wrecks of Mako's were strewn everywhere worst yet she couldn't see Liara or Garrus she tried shouting their names out no answer.

"FUCK" Shepard swore to herself she would find them after she activated the Crucible.

Her entire body ached she noticed she was a bit lighter than before probably had most of my armour blasted off by that bastard Harbinger's laser.

Every step Shepard took felt like her last every joint was just waiting to give way no sooner had Shepard took 2 steps forwards 3 Husks came from her right side as she aimed her M-77 Paladin at them she got 1 in the head dropping it instantly 1 in the chest then she finished it with a headshot the last one fell by another shot to the head too.

As Shepard got closer to the beam her legs gave out and she collapsed on her hands and knees she thought about giving up right there bu….no that thought was immediately chased away she was doing this for the sake of every species in the Galaxy she got back up on her 2 feet again and 4 steps forward and a Marauder appeared out of nowhere and shot Shepards arm "you little mother fucker" Shepard cursed under her breath as she brought up her Paladin pistol 4 shots to the upper chest and the Marauder was down .

A few steps later and Shepard made it to the beam propelling her skywards toward s the Citadel .

Shepard ended up in a room filled to the brim with Reaper Cerberus and Alliance personnel bodies

"Shepard" came Andersons voice over the comms in Shepards ear.

"Anderson you up here too" Shepard asked as she got up from her prone position.

"followed you up didn't end up in the same position at least I don't think we did whats youre surrounding look like".

"you ok" Anderson asked over the comms.

"I feel like death but Im moving" she replied as she made her way through the hall

"it's dark there's human remains scattered"

"sounds familiar im in a dark hallway reminds me of youre description of the Collector base" Anderson muttered judging by his voice he was faring a lot better than Shepard.

"Think they're making a human Reaper here" Anderson asked clearly worried brining in in another one of those monstrosities.

"Sure they round them up on Earth and send em here to be….processed" Shepard said morbidly.

"Goddam abomination the sooner we blast these bastards back to hell the better" .

"The tubes don't go on forever but where the hell are we" came Andersons shocked voice.

"doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've been to" Shepard admitted.

"One of the walls just realigned itself this place is shifting changing"

"Ugh that doesn't sound good" Shepard sighed.

Shepard walked past a Keeper just standing there carrying on its work.

Eventually Shepard made it to where Anderson was it was a circular room with odd looking panels hanging overhead and had a massive window overlooking the other ward arm of the Citadel.

"Anderson" Shepard asked hoping to get a response which she did Andeson turned to her awkwardly.

"Shepard I- can't" he muttered.

"I underestimated you Shepard came that voice from behind her Shepard was all too familiar with.

"What have you done" Shepard spat.

"I warned you control means survival control of the Reapers and of you if necessary" the Illusive man replied pacing in front of Shepard.

"Theyre controlling you" Anderson blurted out.

"I don't think so Admiral" the Illusive Man replied sardonically.

"Controlling me is a LOT different than controlling a Reaper" Shepard shouted.

"have a little faith when humanity discovered the Mass Relays we learned there was more to the Galaxy than we imagined there were some who thought the Relays should be destroyed they were scared of what we'd find terrified what we might let in but look at what humanity has achieved since that discovery we've advanced past 10,000 years combined and the Reapers will do the same for us again a thousand fold but only if we can harness their ability to wield it"

"Bullshit" Anderson spat.

"we destroy them or they destroy us"

An unknown force kept Shepard pistol pointed at Anderson.

"And waste this opportunity? Never "

"Youre playing with things you don't understand with power you shouldn't be able to use" Shepard said

"I.. don't believe that we need to control them why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because were not ready" Shepard replied as a matter of factly.

"No this is the way Humanity must evolve "

"there's always another way" Anderson reasoned.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers and I know with certainty the Crucible will allow me to control them"

"And then what?"

"look at the power they wield look at what they can do" The Illusive Man said as he made sphere of dark energy forcing a bullet to come out of Shepards gun and hit Anderson in the gut.

"I see what they did to you" Shepard said with pity looking at the Blue scars marring The Illusive Man's face.

"I took what I wanted from them made it my own this isn't about me or you its about things so much bigger than all of us" The illusive man said outstretching his arms.

"No don listen to him" Anderson pleaded.

" and who will you listen to Shepard an old soldier stuck in his ways only able to see the world through the barrel of a gun and what if he's wrong what if controlling the Reapers is the answer?"

"if we destroy the Reapers this ends today but if you cant control them" Shepard said trying to get through to him.

"but I can" The Illusive man blurted out.

"are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?" Shepard arched an eyebrow.

"I know it will work" he replied delusional.

"You can't can you? They won't let you do it.

"NO IM IN CONTROL NONE IS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" The Illusive Man spat.

"listen to yourself youre indoctrinated" Anderson said trying to make him see.

"No no the 2 of you so self-righteous do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices".

"You sacrifice too much"

"Shepard I.. I only wanted to protect humanity the Crucible can control them I know it can I just.."

"Its not too late let us go well do the rest" Shepard pleaded.

"I can't do that Commander" The Illusive Man muttered.

"Of course you can't they own yo know" Anderson replied.

"The Illusive Man took Andersons gun from his paralysed state "you you'd undo everything I've done I won't let that happen"

"Because of you humanities already undone" Shepard said still trying to get him to understand.

"That's not true" The Illusive Man begged.

"They have the Citadel they've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them"

"I just need to"

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted youre still doing it because they control you"

"I they are too strong "

"Youre stronger DON'T let them win break their hold don't let them control you"

"I tried Shepard the Illusive man said as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger thus ending the Reapers control over him and his life.

Shepard tapped in the signal for the Crucible to fire into the holographic interface then she went to sit down next to Anderson

"Helluva view "Anderson said staring into the stars.

"Best seats in the house" Shepard replied.

"God it feels like years since I just…sat down"

"I think you've earned a rest sir"

"What about you Shepard you ever thought about settling down?"

"Yeah not sure I'd be much good at it though Liara's more of the motherly type"

"Nonsense think of how proud youre kids would be telling everyone their mom is Commander Shepard"

"Yeah I do like the sound of that though I'm not sure if L'S even alive I didn't see here or her body near the beam" Shepard just hoped Liara was ok.

"What about you Anderson I'm willing to bet you and Kahlee will have a bunch of little Andersons and Kahlee's running around in no time soon" Shepard smiled to her mentor.

"I think that ship has sailed" Anderson chuckled as he coughed up blood.

"That's bullshit and you know it Anderson you can get through this if you fight it youre a strong man Anderson fight it fight for Kahlee just like I'm doing for Liara and all the little blue children I promised her.

"You've always been optimistic Shepard that's what makes you so damn good at what you do but I think we both know this is the end"

As much as Shepard hated to admit it Anderson was right she could feel the blood pouring out of her slowly but surely she was bleeding out.

"You did good child you did good I'm proud of you" Anderson muttered as he passed on.

"Thank you sir Anderson Anderson" Shepard accepted the fact her father figure and old Commander had just passed on in fact she wouldn't be far behind.

"Shepard Shepard are you there the Crucible's not responding it must be something on youre end" came Admiral Hackett's voice.

Shepard forced herself upright and hobbled over to the Crucible's control panel she slammed her palm on the button that activated it and soon after a sphere of Red energy pulsed from the Crucible. Disabling all the Reapers in the Sol system then using the Mass Relays the energy transferred into it and the Red sphere of light wiped out all remaining Reaper forces both in space and on the surfaces of all planets in every system.

Shepard however didn't stay to watch the Reapers get destroyed she vowed to get Andersons body out of wherever they were and get him the funeral he deserves as a damn hero or she'd die trying she picked Anderson's lifeless body up in a fireman's lift slung him over her shoulder gently every step now felt like it would be Shepards very last eventually Shepard got to where she was when she arrived here in the corridor filled with bodies she stood at the very edge of the corridor where there was a constant shimmering white light she stepped through it with Andersons body still on her shoulder she felt like she was floating she braced herself for impact with an oof she realised she landed back at the base of the beam where Harbinger came down and decimated Hammer company Shepard started up the hill and noticed a lone Turian and 2 humans one male and one female leaning against a destroyed Mako with what looked like an injured soldier amongst them propped up against the ruined Mako she had the exact same armoured white and blue lab coat on as Liar did and had the exact colour features as Liara di- oh nonono that couldn't be Liara.

LIARA! Shepard called out as loud as she could jogging towards them not caring about the pain in her legs as she jogged up to the Turian who was still a while away but Shepard knew it was him knew it was Garrus the blue eye visor gave him away "Shepard?" Garrus asked not believing his eyes he thought for sure she died.

**30 Minutes earlier**

"Ok Garrus this is the last push the last fight against these Reaper scum before we drive them off Shepard's home planet as soon as they're off here and the Crucible is activated the Reapers will be disabled or outright destroyed and then all well have to do is finish the bastards off" Garrus muttered to himself as they were about to charge down towards the beam before he knew it Shepard and Liara were charging forwards dodging Reaper blasts.

The 3 of them charged down the middle of the path as soon as they got near the beam Garrus could see one of the beams from Harbinger coming straight for them with a split second he grabbed a hold of Liara as she was closer to him taking cover behind a recently destroyed Mako Liara almost got away unscathed before Harbingers beam nastily caught her left side in a painful blast Liara fell to the floor in agony next to Garrus he didn't notice her as he just watched his friend and sister in arms Shepard caught the full force of Harbingers beam Garrus muttered a silent prayer to the spirits to keep Shepard safe then he turned back to the gravely injured Asari Liara, Garrus tried his best to help her with his basic medical training he knew but truthfully things didn't look good for Liara he thought he was NOT looking forward to telling Shepard what happened to her love.

All Garrus could do was hope some help would come by soon as he tried comforting Liara the best he could.

"where's Shepard" was the first questioned the wounded Asari asked Garrus decided blind hope would be what she needed last thing Liara wanted to know Is that Shepard died and they wouldn't be able to stop the Reapers now.

"She made it to the beam Liara the beam only managed to get us Shepard managed to get away from it with minor injuries she's on the Citadel right now Garrus said as he smiled hoping she would be fooled by it.

"Ok" the Asari weakly replied smiling.

Truthfully Garrus didn't see them losing this war he thought they'd win it he was sure Shepard would beat the Reapers then he Tali, Liara and Shepard would all go on a couples vacation to a place with a beach.

5 minutes after that line of thought Garrus looked up at the Citadel hanging in Space above Earth and noticed a bright sphere of Red light coming from it as soon as the Red energy wave hit the Reapers they toppled over defeated Garrus looked around as a Reaper not far from his position fell sideways down towards the ground he looked off in the distance and could see on the far edges of other parts of London other Reapers falling to the ground lifeless one by one the walking monstrosities toppled over till there were no more left standing.

"Well I'll be that crazy chick actually did it she survived a full on blast from Harbingers laser and managed to stop the Reapers "Garrus said in his mind.

They had won the Reapers were vanquished and life could go on without the threat of the Reapers but… at what cost?

It had been what Garrus had assumed was at least 30 minutes since Liara got injured where was the help when you need it luckily he just spotted 2 Alliance medical members he gestured for them to come over and showed the human male and female the dame the beam did to Liara both the human male and female gave each other sad glancing before motioning Garrus away from the Asari in pain telling him there's nothing you can do for a wound that bad they just told him to make sure she's comfortable when the inevitable occurs .

Then Garrus then heard an all too familiar name shouting Liara's name.

He couldn't believe his eyes who he saw bounding up towards them she had the long blonde hair and signature black and red N7 armour how did she survive that blast oh wait its Shepard she survives anything Garrus reminded himself still he had to ask her name to be sure.

"Shepard" Garrus asked hopefully.

**Back to Present **

"Yeah it's me" Shepard said nonchalantly she was living on borrowed time she gently propped up Andersons body against the side of the Mako.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is" Shepard begged.

"I'm sorry Shepard" Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder as Shepard slumped down next to Liara's side sobbing.

"What happened" Shepard asked.

"she got hit pretty bad by one of Harbingers beams" Garrus replied with sorrow in his voice.

Shepard broke down into another fit of tears.

The 2 Alliance medical officers noticed this as a private moment turned away from the injured Asari.

Liara was drifting in and out of consciousness she knew the moment part of Harbingers beam hit her she was done for however she didn't expect to see the woman she loved so much in the world looking back at her she had blood dripping of her lips and she had bruising on her forehead but it was still Shepard….her Shepard she was sure it was her but had to ask

"Shepard?" Liara asked weakly

"Yeah it's me Liara I told you id never leave you" Shepard said on her blood covered lips forming into a smile.

"I love you Shepard" Liara said weakly ash the darkness started approaching her.

"I love you too Liara" Shepard still had that smile on her face trying to comfort Liara in her final moments.

Garrus also took this as a note of privacy and he wandered off for a few minutes to try and started talking to the 2 Alliance Medical Officers.

Shepard had Liara cradled in her arms too afraid to let go of her till she heard Liara whisper something to her.

"Shepard can you make me a promise "Liara asked weakly.

"Always love what is it" Shepard was trying her hardest not to cry but it was so damn hard the woman she loved her soulmate was dying in her arms.

"Promise me you'll wait for me" Liara said only Shepard could hear her.

"I promise" Shepard whispered.

"I…llovve...You ….Jennifer"

"I love you too Liara" Shepard replied as she and Liara had 1 final kiss then Liara finally passed on leaving Shepard all alone in the Galaxy.

Garrus turned back to Shepard and noticed Shepard cradling Liara's lifeless body in her arms.

"She died as she would have wanted in your arms" Garrus said giving Shepard a reassuring pat on the back with his talons.

Shepard gently laid Liara's body down next to Anderson's and felt her own life leaving her that beam did her in and she knew it there was no way she would come out of this alive and she didn't want to be alive anymore she didn't want to be in a galaxy without Liara.

That's when Garrus noticed 'the noise' coming from Shepard as she was lying down propped up against the same Mako Liara's lifeless body was propped up against Shepard was lying back with an arm around Liara's shoulders it was the noise that always haunted his nights mostly in his nightmares its victim would usually be Tali taunting him letting him know he couldn't save her only this time its victim was Shepard and it was true the struggling for breath, the various pitches in noise in her breathing the slower her chest went up and down and the wheezing Commander Shepard was dying.

Garrus rushed over to Shepard side Shepard guessed Garrus must've caught her erratic breathing pattern.

"Shepard are you all right we need to get you to a doctors your breathing is..off" Garrus tried to sound calm but he knew it was failing another one of his friends was about to die and he was helpless and can't save her.

"Nah I'm fine Garrus" Shepard replied with a weak smile.

"No youre not I can take you to the 2 doctors over there Garrus gestured maybe they can help you maybe they can give you some drugs to get rid of the pain or mayb-"he was interrupted when Shepard put a hand on his arm.

"Garrus if they couldn't save Liara when she got clipped by one of Harbingers weapons there is obviously nothing they can do for me I took the full force of the damn beam and somehow I lived I don't know how but I did I was lucky I got to spend some of my last moments with Liara before she passed and I can be with you too my good friend before I go join Liara up there Shepard gestured towards the sky all I ask is that you be strong for me ok" Shepard asked with a faint smile forming.

"I don't know if I can I already lost 1 friend today and I'm not about to let another one die on me" Garrus said as he hastily tried putting multiple layers of Medi-Gel but Shepard stopped him.

"Please Garrus save that for the people who need it you're wasting it on me no amount of Medi-Gel in the Galaxy can heal me"

"I don't want you to go Shepard you were a good friend to me you and Liara you were the first human I met who didn't run away or shout insults at me because I'm a Turian you just accepted me into your crew like any other crew member and there were all those threats you'd give the crew if you caught any of them insulting any of the nonhumans on your crew or sexual harassing any of them"

Shepard chuckled at the memory "we sure had a great run didn't we?"

"We're still going to have a great run you'll live through this I promise" Garrus pleaded.

"oh Garrus there was a reason this was called the Reaper War in war people die sometimes most people survive sometimes they don't but Garrus there is always at least 1 soldier who gets killed in action every time there is a war going on just so happens me, Liara and Anderson are in that group"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Garrus replied.

"Funny I said the same thing to Anderson too" Shepard said as she shook her head In amusement.

"Garrus there is 2 last things you can do for me before I go" Shepard asked breathing started to get harder for her now.

"Sure anything Shepard" Garrus replied he'd walk into hell and back for her if she asked.

"First task I want you to Bring up youre Omni-tool and use the video record feature I want to give one last message to my friends.

Garrus nodded his head and did as she told him after Shepard finished saying her message Garrus noticed it was becoming a lot harder for her to breathe now he just had to accept the fact Shepard was going to die and nothing could stop it.

"secondly can you make sure me, Liara and Anderson get a decent funeral just don't go over the top please "she asked hopefully and was rewarded with a nod

"Don't worry about me Garrus I'll be up there" Shepard said gesturing at the night sky again "me and Liara will always be up there watching over you lot and don't worry ill make sure we save a seat for you at the bar for you.

Garrus smiled at her touched that she remembered that comment he made to Shepard before the final battle.

"And remember "Shepard took Garrus's wrists in her now trembling hands "there's no Shepard without Vakarian"

"No Shepard without Vakarian" he repeated still holding her trembling hands

"No Shepard without Vakarian" she drifted off as she stopped breathing.

Commander Shepard Saviour of the Citadel Conqueror of the Collectors and Galactic Hero had finally passed on.

Garrus was still repeating "no Shepard without Vakarian" as if saying it over and over would bring her back to life which it didn't.

Garrus eventually was interrupted by a messenger from the Alliance he looked like he was in his early 20's saying help will be here soon and to get Shepard rea- as he looked at the body in Garrus's arms he noticed it was of Shepard and she wasn't moving .

He hesitantly asked "is she you know?"

"Yes boy she's dead all these 3 are" Garrus gestured to Shepard, Liara and Andersons lifeless bodies and bowed his head.

"I see I'll let Admiral Hackett know right away" he said as he rushed back off to his Kodiak shuttle.

Garrus hoped when his time came he would see Liara and Shepard at the bar.

Next on Garrus's agenda he had a Funeral to plan thankfully he has friends to help him…hopefully

**A/N OK I PROMISED I wouldn't cry while writing this ok think manly thoughts manly thoughts guns, hot lesbians, punching Justin Bieber in the face, beer ah there we go much better I hated writing this chapter killing off my 3 fav ME chars as you can guess next chapter will be the Funeral of Jennifer Shep, Liara and Anderson I know how to probably write a funeral part for Anderson but kinda stuck on one for Shep and Liara I want it to be a joint funeral as in Shep and Liara are buried cremated or whatever way Asari funerals go any suggestions would be appreciated as I said would appreciate suggestion on Shep/Liara funeral and yes next chapter will say what Shepard told Garrus in the message Garrus would show to Shepard's friends oh and as always CONSTRUCTIVE crit welcome.**


	3. Life Ends And Begins Anew

"It's finally over" Ashley breathed a sigh in relief.

"Yeah it is" James Vega panted as he and Ashley laid in each other's arms lying against a pile of rubble watching the red sphere of light from the Crucible decimating all the Reapers it comes into contact with.

"Guess Lola did it" Vega smiled to Ash.

"Well it is Shepard you're talking about she never fails" Ash chuckled.

"Guess so" Vega chuckled back.

"I think it's time we tried to get a connection to the others don't you?"

"Yeah" Vega agreed.

Vega got up to his feet and helped Ash up when they got up they noticed a group of 3 Alliance Marines across the ruined street of London.

"Hey how you guys holding up" Vega said to the group of 3 Marines.

"Ok at the moment Private Thomas Smith here got the bottom half of his leg blown off by an explosion that caught us unaware about an hour ago I've done the best I can to stop the bleeding but I'm no Medic I've done as much as I know from basic first aid we need to get him to a doctor soon or…" She trailed off.

"It's ok Private… what's your name soldier?" Ash asked.

"its Alexandria ma'am Private Michelle Alexandria she saluted"

"Well then Alexandria let's get you and what's your name soldier" Ash asked the other marine.

"Private Jason Alexandria" he saluted.

"Are you 2 related" Vega asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir he's my brother most of my squad got wiped out save Smith here half of them were taken down by the explosion I mentioned earlier and the rest got crushed underneath the rubble of a building a Reaper shot at" Michelle responded.

"I'm sorry" Ash muttered as she put a comforting hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am I'm just glad my brother's unit managed to find us or I don't wanna know what happened"

"What happened" Vega questioned.

Michelle sighed "A small unit of Reapers managed to find us after my squad got demolished but it wasn't just a group of Husks it was Husks a Banshee and a Brute".

"How the hell did you survive that on your own?" Ash replied shocked.

"Well my brother's squad ended up finding me just before the Banshee could get near 3 of them distracted the brute it took 2 of them to kill it one of them died after being crushed by it while the rest of his squad concentrated on the Banshee and husks".

"Where is the rest of your squad Private" Vega asked.

"They went on ahead after that incident my sis told you about and asked me to stay here and look after her"

"Well I think it's time we got Tom to a medic don't you" Ash ordered.

"Yes ma'am" everyone saluted.

"Ash to Normandy Joker are you there mister"

"Yeah yeah I'm here who else did you think it'd be" Joker replied sarcastically over Ash's earpiece.

"We need a MEDEVAC right now I'm giving you the coordinates to our location" Ash ordered calmly.

"Alright I'm on my way Joker out"

20 minutes later Ash, Vega, Michelle, Tom and Jason were aboard the Normandy SR2.

"Get Tom to the Med Bay stat" Ash called out as 2 doctors helping Chawkwas came out and wheeled Tom into the Med Bay.

Michelle was hovering outside the entrance to the Med Bay wringing her hands nervously then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and was looking at Ash.

"He'll be ok you know that right?" Ash reassured her.

"But how do you know that he had part of his leg blown off for god sake how can he came back from that?" Michelle replied nervously.

"Because she's brought Shepard back from the brink of death more times than I can imagine if anyone knows what she doing it's her".

"I…thank you I already lost most of my unit I don't want to lose him too" Michelle replied.

"Were you 2 you know together?" Ash asked quizzically.

"what no we are just good friends besides I already have a boyfriend in America I just hope he's ok" Michelle replied looking at the floor"

"Im sure hell be fine"Ash replied trying to sound reassuring.

15 minutes later Chawkwas came out of the Med Bay wheeling Tom over to Ash and Michelle in a wheelchair.

"You saved him" Michelle asked shocked.

"What can I say after pulling out god knows how many bullets shrapnel and fixing damaged bones on Shepard this was a walk in the park for me" Chakwas grinned smugly.

"Thank you doctor" Tom said sincerely.

"Please just call me Chakwas or doc everyone on this ship already does".

"Ok Chawkwas" Tom grinned.

"TOM YOU TOUGH BASTARD YOU MADE IT" came the voice of Jason as he walked over to the group.

"Yes I did according to Chawkwas here what happened to me was a walk in the park to heal compared to what Shepard goes through"

"Err guys I just got a call from Garrus he's asking if he can get a pickup he's sent coordinates to his location" Jokers voice came over the ship wide intercom.

"Roger that Joker take us there Garrus was with Shepard and Liara wasn't he? The sooner we get those 3 on-board the sooner we can get back to a peaceful life without the Reaper threat and the sooner we can PARTY! "Came Vega's voice from another deck on the ship.

"Somehow I think Shepard and Liara will be too busy having a…..private party in the Captain's Quarters to join us regulars" Joker snickered over the intercom.

"Joker" Ash growled.

"Ok ok shutting up now"

"So the rumours ARE true" Michelle, Jason and Tom all said at the same time.

"What rumours" Ash asked.

"That Shepard and Liara are you know together" said Michelle.

"Yes but you 3 can't go to the media and confirm this got it!" Ash ordered.

"Yes ma'am" all 3 saluted.

"good you have no idea how many Terra Firma idiots would forget who just saved their sorry asses and start making more terrorist attacks if word got out Shepard was dating a non-human" Ash sighed.

"Yeah I guess those idiots have their heads too far up their ass to realise they owe Shepard they're worthless lives regardless of who Shepard decidedes to date" Jason said.

After the Normandy finished scanning the surrounding area near Garrus's position for hostiles Joker landed the Normandy.

As Ash and Vega walked out of the Normandy hand in hand they noticed Garrus walking up to them with what Ash guessed was a grim face or at least that's what it looked like it was hard to tell him being an alien and all.

"Garrus you old bastard I knew it'd take more than a few Reapers to kill you" Vega said enthusiastically clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks James" Garrus sighed.

"Where's Liara where's Shepard they were with you last weren't they" Ash questioned.

Garrus just looked at the ground defeated.

"Garrus where are they" Ash asked again folding her arms over her chest.

"You two had better follow me then if you want to know" Garrus replied.

"I wonder what's gotten into Garrus" Vega whispered into Ash's ear as they started following Garrus.

"I dunno but something doesn't feel right at the moment let's just go regroup with the Commander then well figure out what to do next" Ash whispered back.

As they got near the destroyed Mako Garrus was near earlier Garrus spun around to Ash and James.

"You wanted to know where Shepard and Liara are they're here"

"What are you talking about Garrus I don't see em" James replied angrily.

"They're over there" Garrus gestured to the lifeless forms of Shepard, Liara and Anderson.

"Hey Skipper it's us" Ash said as she walked towards Shepard's body.

As Ash made it over to Shepard's body she was stopped by Garrus putting his talon on her shoulder.

"She can't hear you none of them can" Garrus said mournfully.

"Wh what do you mean" Ash stammered.

"See for yourself" Garrus replied.

Ash went to lift Shepard's head up and noticed her face showed all the symptoms of a dead person eyes rolled back, her head lay motionless and her skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Is she?" Ash looked at Garrus.

"Yes Ash she and Liara and Anderson.. They're all dead" Garrus said looking devasted.

"What nonononono this is Shepard were talking about she's too damn stubborn to die she's…" Ash stopped rambling when James pulled her away from Shepard.

"Is it true Scars" Vega questioned seriously.

"Yes" Garrus looked at the floor again they had beaten the Reapers this day but it cost them 2 of Garrus's best friends.

"what happened what did they say before they yknow" Ash asked

Garrus told Ash and James everything from Liara and himself fighting of the last husks and watching the red sphere of light coming from the Crucible on the Citadel to Shepard arriving back on Earth with Anderson's body she was carrying and Shepard witnessing Liara die in her arms to finally watching Shepard take her very last breath.

"Damn" was all Ash and Vega could say they both lost friends today at the cost of the Reapers destruction.

"We need to get them to the Normandy and get a hero's funeral" James said.

They all nodded silently Shepard being the heaviest because of all the armour she had on James volunteered to carry her back to the Normandy him being the strongest of the 3 Garrus nodded to him and he picked Shepard's body up in his arms Ash followed carrying a lifeless Anderson with Garrus in tow carrying Liara body.

As they got to the Normandy the airlocks opened granting them access to the interior of the Normandy and were greeted by Joker.

"Oh please don't try and make a joke now" Ash begged.

"Why not it's what I do bes…" Joker trailed of as he noticed Shepard laying lifeless in James's arms then he noticed Anderson and Liara were looking the same and not breathing.

"What's wrong with em" Joker asked although his gut was already telling him the right answer he just didn't want to believe it.

"They're dead" Garrus said bluntly.

"Oh" Joker replied.

It was then Joker noticed EDI joined him by his side as she looked at Shepard, Liara and Anderson's body

The 3 of them carried Shepard, Liara and Anderson to the Cargo bay as they left the elevator Cortez wasn't where he usually was "must be helping with MEDEVACS" Ash thought to herself.

James laid Shepard down on the floor respectfully and went over to the far side of the cargo bay to get 3 standard issue Alliance coffins out well they weren't originally Alliance ones the retrofitting team found them when the Normandy was being retrofitted they found enough coffins that would hold all of Shepard team and her in back when the Collector threat happened however the coffins had a giant Cerberus logo on them after the retrofit they were repainted in Alliance logo and Alliance colours "gee Illusive Man you sure had a looooot of confidence Shepard's team would live through that ordeal" James said in his head sarcastically.

After Shepard, Liara and Anderson were put in their coffins and sealed shut Ash contacted Admiral Hackett telling him of everyone that went on.

5 days later Shepard and Liara had a joint funeral in the same cemetery as Anderson was buried 2

days ago they're coffins were buried next to each other in the secure airtight coffins to prevent graverobbers Shepard was buried in her Military dress blues and Liara in an expensive looking burial robe the Epitaphs read:

"_Here lies Commander Jennifer Shepard daughter of Hannah and John Shepard Hero of the Citadel, Conquer of the Collectors, Hero of the Galaxy and proud and everlong faithful lover of Liara T'Soni._

Liara's read:

_Here lies Liara T'soni daughter of Matriarch Benezia and Aethyta T'Soni Prothean Expert,Ex-Shadow Broker Hero of the Galaxy and faithful bondmate of Commander Jennifer Shepard they are now by each other's side by the Goddesses._

The ceremony was a rather small get together of Shepard's crew, friends and family Liara's father Matriarch Aethyta was there so was the Asari commando Shiala and the Justicaar Samara came to mourn the loss of both Liara and Shepard Ash, James, Chakwas,Garrus,Wrex,Grunt,Joker,EDI,Admiral HackketShepards parents Hannah and John Shepard were there and even Javik was there it would be the last thing he did before he went to join his Prothean allies in death.

After the ceremony was over Garrus brought up his Omni-tool and played the video message Shepard asked Garrus to before she died Garrus held it up to everyone could see it he enlarged the vid and played it.

"_Guess I knew I'd die soon at some point" _Shepard chuckled weakly as she started coughing up blood.

"_This is the last time any of ill speak to any of you"_

"_Wrex you and Grunt are the biggest most badass Krogan I've seen in my life I know the 2 of you will go on to do great things along with the other Krogan now the Genophage is cured you deserve it whenever either of you bash an enemy's skull in dumb enough to get in your way all I ask is you remember me every time you do that also tell Urdnaught Baraka I said hi"_

"_Yes battlemaster" Wrex and Grunt chanted._

"_Ash you're like a big sister to me who could kick anyone's ass and you also had a soft spot for poetry which I'll admit I found a little odd not every day you see a marine with a soft side anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know you will always have my six you were also very competitive" _Shepard chuckled _"I hate to admit it but you're a far better shot than me with assault rifles you're also one of the best friends I had and you'd make a terrific Spectre which is why You are now if you want to Command the Normandy you know its crew and the ship well enough and I can think of no one better suited to the role however if you do not want it feel free to choose who you wish oh and I hope you and Vega have an awesome life together"_

Ash just sat there chin hitting the floor she was now in command of the Normandy? The same position as Shepard once had she vowed to herself she would make Shepard and herself proud and be as good as Shepard was at being in command of the Normandy SR2.

"_And finally Garrus and Tali this is my message to you I hope you 2 live a great life now you're no longer in danger from the Reapers like everyone else you 2 deserve to be happy you were both with me all through the deal with Saren, Collectors and finally the Reapers Garrus you were like a big brother to me and Tali you were like a little sister to me oh and one more thing never ever take what you 2 have for granted love is the best feeling in the world and Garrus me and Liara will save you a seat at the bar" _and with that the message ended.

After everyone said they're goodbyes to Shepard and Liara graves they all went their separate ways vowing to each other to occasionally contacting each other over the years as time passed.

**Meanwhile far above space and time stood 2 ethereal ghostlike forms watched one Asari and one human female.**

"_They really miss us don't they" _The Asari said.

"Yeah I miss them too guess we just have to wait before we can see them again" The human female replied squeezing the Asari's spectral hand with her own as they walked away from viewing the ceremony.

"Oh shit" The human cursed.

"What is it" the Asari replied

"Over there" the human gestured to the other spectral Asari walking towards them

"Calm down Jen just be yourself and relax she's not as scary as she seems you're a good person and she will see that.

"Liara I shot her I hardly think that gives off a good first impression of her daughter's lover"

"No you shot a thrall of Saren not the real person" Liara corrected.

"I… guess you're right" Shepard said as she kissed Liara's spectral form on the cheek.

"Remember Shepard DO NOT mess this up" Shepard told herself as she shook the hand of the Asari in question.

"Commander Shepard" she spoke.

"Matriarch Beneziah" Shepard replied nervously.

"Remember DO NOT mess this up she's here for eternity just like Liara is" Shepard kept repeating to herself.

FIN

**A/N I apologize for this chapter not being as long as the others but I really didn't want to spend ages on a chapter focusing on the death of one of my fav ME chars Liara the only reason I didn't do a detailed explanation of either Shep, Liara or Andersons funeral is cuz I had no idea what was involved in them.**

**Next story will be a multi chap Skyrim one that may or may not turn into a Skyrim/Dragon Age crossover I'll have to think about it.**


End file.
